1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oscillated fitness bicycle structure, and more particularly to a simple-to-install and convenient-to-operate fitness bicycle that provides a more diversified, extended, interesting and variable bicycle structure capable of meeting the actual requirements of an oscillated fitness bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the assembly and operation of a traditional indoor fitness bicycle provides an exerciser a pedaling exercise for both legs, and the exercise is very similar to riding a bicycle that provides exercises for both legs. Since the fitness bicycle may come with a resistance adjusting device for adjusting the level of friction, so that the exerciser can adjust the friction to an appropriate level in order to achieve the desired exercising purpose and effect for the exerciser's legs. Undeniably, the operation of this kind of fitness bicycles can achieve the expected effects and purposes. However, we also know that the operating method and exercise form of simply providing exercises for both legs may be monotonic and boring to the exerciser, which may reduce the expected exercise effects.
In view of the foregoing shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related field conducted extensive researches and experiments, and finally invented an oscillated fitness bicycle structure in accordance with the present invention.